


So You're Steve, Eh?

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Love Internationally [4]
Category: Flashpoint (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Continueation in Series, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hawaii Five-0/Flashpoint Crossover, International Relationship, Kissing, M/M, McBradGarrdockett?, NO (Proper) Canon Placement, OOC, Protective!team, SRU being intimidating..., Shovel Talk, Team is family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Steve's hopes of surprising Sam in Canada are interrupted by a man in a grey and black uniform with an SRU patch. Steve's smile is short lived, though, because the man -and a few of his comrades- are taking him into custody!Thankfully, for Steve, Sam arrives...





	

When Steve arrives in Canada he steps into its cold 28 degree wind. He hurriedly zips up his coat as he heads for the airport exit; hoping Google maps knew where the SRU building was so that he could surprise Sam the same way he surprised him. 

Two steps out of the building, a man in a SRU uniform approaches the brunette; hands raised to stop the man from continuing. Steve tries to place the face with a name, but all he knows is that he's not Jules or Greg. He was looked to be about Sam's age and had a full head of hair, but Steve still wasn't sure if he was Spike, Wordy, or Ed. The man's name tape saying "M. Scarlatti" is also no help since Steve only knew Sam's team by their first name or nickname.

"Is there a problem, constable?" Steve asks, inwardly proud of himself for not saying 'officer'.

"You're going to have to come with me," Scarlatti says, gesturing away from the regular foot traffic.

"Did I do something wrong?" Steve asks as he follows the man. Then he smiles, "Or are you here to pick me up? How did Sam know I was coming?"

Scarlatti frowns at the name, grabbing hold of Steve's elbow to help him move faster towards an awaiting black SUV. Another man in an SRU uniform, this one bald man and older than the other one, gets out of the SUV to hold the back door open with a stern expression. 

Steve recognizes him as well. After reading "Lane" on the name tag, he vows to learn Sam's team by their while name when this is all over. 

"Okay, I think there's been a mistake," Steve says as Lane reaches forwards to take his bag. He lets it go without a fight. "My name is Steve McGarrett. I know you're part of Sam Braddock's team. He told me he showed you my picture."

"What we know," Lane says, eyeing the brunette carefully. "Is that we received word of a threat arriving in Canada from a flight in from Hawaii."

"And you fit the profile to a T," Scarlatti adds, pulling out zip-tie cuffs to tie Steve's hands in front of him.

"Woah!" Steve startles at the cuffs but, once again, doesn't fight them. "I'm not a threat. I'm Steve McGarrett. I'm Sam Braddock's boyfriend. I know he's talked to you guys about me. He sent me your picture, I know you're part of his team."

"Get in the car," Lane orders, motioning to the entrance with a small tilt of his head. "You're coming in for questioning."

"Fine," Steve sighs, heading for the vehicle. "But you're making a mistake."

Scarlatti slams the door closed on the brunette's protest and Steve looks forwards to the driver's seat. There's another SRU member sitting behind the wheel, his eyes shielding by dark-tinted aviators as he looks back at the prisoner through the rear view mirror.

Steve can't see the man's name tape, but he doubts it would do him any good. The two members of Sam's team that he would be able to recognize were strangely 

absent from his 'arrest'. At least, now, he knew that he must have Spike, Ed, AND Wordy with him in the car.

The two other men get into the car and the one in the diver's seat pulls away from the curb.

Scarlatti keeps his hand close to his holstered gun while Lane and the drive take turns watching Steve through their mirrors. 

After suffering through ten uncomfortable minutes, without so much as a slight smirk from one of the three, Steve tries to reason with the men or at least figure out what's going on.

"This is a joke, right guys?" he asks, trying to sound friendly. "You're just taking me to Sam's place or something, is that it? I still don't know how you knew I was coming here. I didn't tell anyone."

Steve's questions are met with more steely silence and he swallows down the sinking feeling in his chest.

"You can check my passport and papers," he tries again. "I really am Steven McGarrett. I know your names are Spike, Wordy, and Ed; I just don't know in what order."

"It would be in your best interest to remain silent until you've appropriated a good barrister," Scarlatti says. "Anything you say, will be used against you."

"Unless something happens on the way to court," Lane remarks.

The third man doesn't comment and Steve falls silent as the sinking feeling worsens.

\- - -

The three men surround Steve as they take him into an imposing building, the cold air making the building seem more intimidating somehow. They walk passed a front desk where a woman is talking on a headset, workout equipment, then through an opening of glass panels lined with metal that have been folded out of the way. The panels separate the space beyond where a long table surrounding by wheeled chairs is. The rays of sunshine that manage to seep through the grey clouds outside reflect on the shining surface of the table, almost giving the room a welcoming feel.

Almost, except for the fact that Steve's hands are still tied in front of him and he's being pushed into the far left chair while being glared at by people who thought he was one of the bad guys.

"Listen," Steve decides to change tactics as his bag is lifted up onto the table. "Why don't you get Constable Samuel Braddock in here so that he can verify my identity? I'm telling you, I'm not a threat."

"Knowing Samtastic's name alone is cause for concern," Scarlatti says, then winces at the usage of the nickname.

"Really, Spike?" a new voice calls out as the last two members of Sam's team enter the room. "I thought we agreed to let him stew for another hour."

"Sorry, Boss," Scarlatti, who is apparently Spike, ducks his head.

"Okay, I know you're Greg," Steve points to the man who just walked in; his name tape reading 'Parker'. "And you're obviously Jules," he points to the female standing beside their leader.

"Obviously?" Jules, whose name tape says 'Callaghan', puts her hands on her hips as she takes a step closer to the bound man. "Are you making a gender biased comment, Mr. McGarrett?"

"What? No!" Steve quickly denies. "You're the only woman on the team, so it's easier to peg your name."

"So because I'm a woman, I'm easy?" Jules presses, sounding offended.

"That's not what I meant!" Steve tries, frustration building. 

Lane opens the pilfered bag with a flourish, letting the zipper ring out for everyone in the room to hear.

"Hey, you don't need to look through that!" Steve objects as his clothes are carelessly tossed out. 

"You're not in America anymore, McGarrett," the man in the glasses says. Steve turns to him and reads 'Wordsworth' on his name tag; easily deducing the man's name to be Wordy. At least, he hoped he was right. Sam's unit wasn't forthcoming with any information on who they were or what they wanted from him.

"What's this?" Lane, who Steve assumes is Ed since that's the last name to place, picks up a black box to show the others and Steve's heart leaps to his throat.

"Don't touch that!" he nearly shouts, getting up out of the seat. Jules pushes him back into it and Spike steps close enough to put his hand on him as well to help keep him in place. "Please!" Steve adds. "It's extremely personal and I don't want Sam to know about it yet!"

It's too late, though, Lane has the box open and his eyebrows shoot up as he looks at the contents. Steve lets out a curse as he slumps in his chair, already knowing what the man was looking at before he tells the others.

"I've got dog tags, Boss," Lane says, handing the box over to Greg. "They're engraved with the words Braddock-McGarrett."

The already serious situation suddenly becomes more tense as the unit's leader looks into the black box.

"What are your intentions with Samuel Braddock?" Greg asks, hard eyes turning towards the man in custody.

"I intend to convince him to live with me for the rest of my life," Steve says honestly. He looks at the stern expressions on the faces surrounding him. "Sam always spoke highly of you guys, but he never told me what hard-noses you were."

"I didn't know you guys were getting serious," Jules speaks from her spot beside Steve, stepping away to give the man some room. Spike's grip on the brunette's shoulders also falls away as the team continue to study the American.

"We haven't talked about it much," Steve confesses. "But that particular subject is sensitive and I have no intention of discussing it with anyone other than Sam."

"Maybe this is one tourist who doesn't make it home on time," Spike remarks.

"I think he's had enough," Greg says, nodding to Ed who immediately starts to stuff Steve's things back into his bag. "Let him loose," Greg continues, looking to Spike, who rounds Steve to follow the order. 

Hands freed, Steve gets up out of the chair slowly and looks the team over as he rubs idly at his wrists.

"Just to clarify things," he says as Greg steps closer. "You really do know who I am and don't think I'm some sort of terrorist, right?"

"Yes, we know who you are, Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett," Greg answers, handing the closed box back to its owner. "Spike, our technical analyst wrote a program to alert us if your name popped up on any flights coming into Canada."

"We've been arguing on how to approach your ever since Sam showed us your picture," Jules adds, finally showing the bright smile Steve had seen in the photo. 

"I wanted to toss you into an actual jail cell for a few hours," Ed adds with a small smirk. "I was out-voted."

"We can't abuse our powers as enforcers of the law," Greg points out.

"Not to mention how terribly rotten Sammy would make us feel once he found out," Wordy adds.

"Speaking of Sam," Spike lifts an arm to point at the approaching blonde. "Incoming."

"You guys have got to be kidding me!" Sam says as he enters the room, making sure to level a glare at each of his teammates one at a time. "I had to hear from Trudy that my boyfriend was here? That he had been arrested? By my team?"

"Come on, Sam," Jules crosses her arms at him. "You're telling us that McGarrett's team didn't give you the shovel talk while you were there?"

"Oh! Did they threaten to roast you like a pig?" Spike asks, sounding excited.

"Or wear one of those hideous shirts while walking in public," Ed suggests.

"Or toss you into an active volcanoes," Wordy adds.

Sam shakes his head at his team.

"You guys are unbelievable," he says, stepping closer to his boyfriend. "Did they take anything from you?" he asks, motioning to the bag still on the table with his hand. "If not, they might have put something into your bag. Best to let me look it over before you do when we get to my place."

"Uh, you're still on the clock, Braddock," Ed tells him.

"Don't besmirch this unit by running off," Wordy scolds.

"Maybe it would be better for Constable Braddock to escort a vindicated tourist to where he'll be staying?" Steve suggests, looking to Greg.

"I like the way you think, Steve," the older man grins. "I was thinking something very similar myself."

"Come on then, sir," Sam speaks up, grabbing Steve's bag from off the table. "Let me escort you out of here."

As the couple walk out of the room, Jules calls out to them, "Don't dawdle, Sam!"

"There's still plenty of training to do when you get back!" Ed adds.

"And a whole slew of things we need to go over with that suspicious character your walking away with!" Spike finishes just before they're out of eyeshot.

 

Spike looks to his teammates nervously.

"How mad do you really think Sam is going to be with us?" he asks.

"Any anger he may," Jules stresses the word. "have will be small. If anything, he's taking mental notes for when you and I start dating again."

"Oh, this was a bad idea," Spike says as his eyes widen in alarm.

"A good ribbing never broke a healthy relationship," Greg assures them. "From what Sam's said about the U.S. Navy SEAL, I doubt this is the worst experience he's had."

"If it is, then he isn't good enough for our Sam," Wordy remark, earning several nods of agreement from the others.

\- - -

Sam takes the same SUV that brought Steve to the SRU building to drive him to his apartment. It's a little surreal for Steve to be in it again, but this time in the front while holding his bag to his chest as if it were a precious item; the black box in his coat pocket making his heart flutter as he sits beside his boyfriend.

"When did you get here?" Sam asks as he drives. "You were supposed to call me when you were planning to visit. There's no way I can get off work to spend a lot of time with you, Steve."

"I have some reservist training in a few days," Steve explains. "I thought I'd surprise you like you did me. Any time you can spare will be enough, Sam."

"No it won't," his boyfriend argues. "You gave me a week, Steve, I can only give you a few hours."

"Having a few minutes with you will be enough," Steve says with a smile. "Just being in the same country as will be better than it was before."

"You change your mind about moving then?" Sam jokes. 

"I think I have to argue with you over who has the better living location," the brunette chuckles. 

"Canadian storm clouds are very sensitive to random visits," the blonde says with mock-seriousness. "Now, if you had told me you were coming, I might have been able to convince the weather to be more favorable."

"Is that so?" his boyfriend looks to him with interest. "My super soldier boyfriend can control the weather suddenly? Where were you during our hurricane season?"

"Hawaii has a season of hurricanes and you want me to move there?" Sam remarks incredulously.

"It runs from about June to November, but there haven't any hurricanes recorded in the month of June and very few in the months of October and November. August and September are the peak months for hurricanes in Central Pacific," Steve states.

"A season of hurricanes, Steve!" the blonde laughs. "That's crazy! No thanks. We'll be keeping a place in both Canada and Hawaii. We'll take turns living in each other's countries. I'm not going to purposely throw myself into hazardous weather conditions."

"What about all those people who could use our help?" Steve asks.

"Don't you dare pull that card on me," Sam says, voice lowering to a threat.

"All right, all right!" Steve lifts his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry. You're right. You still have family here and it would be easier if we had a place we could always stay at. Maybe your sister could pay rent and stay in it when you're in Hawaii."

Sam snorts and his boyfriend nods his head.

"Yeah, I guess not," Steve smiles. "At least she'll make it look lived in."

"And your sister can do the same for you while you're in Canada," the blonde points out. "How is she doing anyway? Back on the island, right?"

"She's good and yes," Steve nods. "How about your sister?"

"Fine, and the same ole Nathalie," his boyfriend answers.

 

Sam pulls into a parking area and gets out to direct Steve to the right apartment, unlocking the door and leading the way in.

"Nice place," Steve compliments, taking it all in. He rubs a this arms. "A little cold though, isn't it?"

"I turn down the temperature when I'm out to save money on the bills," Sam answers, moving to the temperature controls to adjust them. "There," he says, stepping away. "it should get warmer but it still might not be warm enough to you after being in tropical humidity for so long."

"Are you suggesting I can't adjust?" the brunette quips, dropping his bag on the floor beside a couch. 

Sam shrugs, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. What's it to you, McGarrett?"

"I think, that when you get home," Steve steps close to his boyfriend to pull him flush against his front. "I'll show you how to properly warm a man up."

Sam feels his cheeks heat up as he swallows down a rush of excitement.

"I have to get back," the blonde states weakly.

"Do they really expect you to come rushing back?" the brunette asks with a raised brow.

"Yes, Steve, they are," Sam says with some force, trying to pus the other man away. Steve holds him tighter. "Steve," he says in warning."

"If you want to leave, you have to pay your dues, Sam," his boyfriend tells him, sliding a hand down the other man's back to grab at his rear.

Sam gasps at the sudden feeling, trying to push away again. He wasn't using all his strength, and Steve was apparently serious as he moves the second hand to join the first and lifts slightly as he keeps holding the blonde close.

"Come on, Sam," Steve begs, pressing his hips against the other man while pushing against his backside. 

Sam groans as the movement excites his body. Every fiber of his being wanted to allow himself to be drawn in with his lover's intentions. 

Well, almost every fiber.

Sam pushes one leg in between Steve's legs, then twists it as he lifts his hands up to raise the brunette's arms. Pulling the turned leg back, Sam releases Steve's arms to the side to push hard against his chest, knocking him backwards. Steve stumbles and falls; sprawling out on the floor to blink up at his boyfriend.

"When I get home," Sam promises, pointing down at the brunette as if he were pinning him there. He quickly turns and leaves before he can be tempted to stay after all.

Steve drops his head against the floor as the front door closes. He lies there for a few minutes, staring up at the shaped rays of sunlight on the ceiling. Slowly, he pulls out the black box from his coat pocket. He sits up with a grunt, the box protectively held in both hands until he's sitting straight. Opening it, Steve pulls out one of the matching pairs of dog tags. Excitement and fear fight for dominance as he runs his fingers over the 'Braddock-McGarrett' lettering. 

Steve sighs, putting the tags back in the box. He pushes himself to his feet and puts the box back into his pocket. He pulls out his phone to text his team that he was at Sam's place in one piece. His team respond back with words of encouragement and a few of them add some emoticons. Danny's message of "Don't screw anything up!" makes Steve smiles as he heads to the kitchen to find something to drink.

\- - -

Later that day, Sam walks back into his apartment and into the warm aroma of a cooked meal. He nearly drops his keys when he sees his boyfriend plating pasta on a properly set dining room table.

"I was just going to get take-out," the blonde mumbles, still in shock as he look to the other man as he steps further into the apartment. "You raided the kitchen?"

"I hope I didn't use anything important," Steve says with a slight grimace. "I didn't touch anything I didn't recognize, I promise."

Steve reaches to for a crooked napkin and Sam gabs ahold of his wrist.

"I love you," Sam says, then pulls the brunette down for a deep kiss.

Steve's shock is short lived and he dives into the kiss, uncaring for all the work he put into dinner as he spins their bodies around to press his lover against a wall. 

"Wait," Sam tries as Steve moves from his mouth to ravish his neck. He lets out a low groan as he keeps trying, "Your dinner."

"We can reheat it," his lover dismisses, fingers going for the blonde's coat zipper to remove it.

They leave a trail of clothes as in their stumbling trek to Sam's bedroom...

 

\--- -(Day 2)- ---

Steve wakes with a smile on his face. He's lying on his back with a warm body pressed against his side, a familiar head resting on his chest and a hand around his middle. He opens his eyes to take in the sight of Sam asleep on top of him, the blankets slightly twisted around their bodies and the colors of sunrise pushing themselves through the slits of the half-opened blinds.

He turns his head to look at the time: 7:20AM. He returns his gaze to his lover, lifting a hand to run his fingertips through the blonde's hair.

Sam hums, his arm tightening around the brunette's middle as he leans into the touch.

"Time?" he mumbles, the side of his mouth moving against his lover's stomach.

"Almost seven-thirty," Steve answers.

Sam groans.

"Gotta get up," he sighs, his breath making goosebumps break out on his lover's skin.

Steve slides the hand from Sam's hair to place it on his forehead.

"I think you're coming down with something, Sam," he says with pretend concern. "I think you should call in sick."

Sam moves his head to look at his boyfriend. "Is that how it works for you Americans? You decide you don't want to go to work and fake an illness?"

"Over half of the Canadian population plays hooky," the brunette tells him. "I looked it up on during the flight."

The blonde chuckles, putting his head back in its original position.

"Everyone in my unit would know the truth, Steve."

"So what?"

"So you get to leave later and I'll have to deal with them cat calling me or who knows what else."

Steve laughs, the motion jostling his lover's head.

"Okay, no hooky," the brunette amends. "Then how about lunch together?"

"That can be arranged," the blonde agrees.

The alarm goes off and the couple are forced to face the new day properly...But not before Steve pulls Sam in for a long kiss.

\- - -

"Ha!" Spike points at Sam as he enters the building, then turns to Ed. "I knew it, now pay up."

Reluctantly, the man does.

"What was the bet?" the blonde asks as he gets closer.

"Whether you'd play hooky or not to stay in bed with you-know-who," Jules says with wiggling eyebrows.

"I'm sensing a theme for an unforeseeable future," Sam says, already tired of the teasing before it's even begun.

"No, none of that," Greg says with a shake of his head. "We've got a call. Day job routine, everybody suit up."

"Yes, Boss," the others chime, moving into action.

\- - -

Steve takes a taxi back to the SRU building. The woman at the desk, Trudy, tells him the team is on their way back and that he can wait with her at the desk. 

"How long have you and Constable Braddock been seeing each other?" she asks. "I mean, I know he met you in Afghanistan, but have you been official since then, or...?" she trails off with a shrug, allowing the brunette to fill in the blank.

"I'm not sure when you'd say we became official," Steve smiles. "But... I feel as though I've known Sam my whole life. I know it probably sounds stupid, but he fills a part of me that no one has ever been able to before."

"That's not stupid," Trudy smiles. "It's really sweet."

A call comes in then, drawing the woman's attention away from the visitor.

 

Minutes pass, then Team One enters the building. 

Sam's face brightens when he sees his boyfriend. He goes straight to Steve and pulls him in for a hug before asking, "How long have you been here?"

"A few minutes," Steve answers. He nods to the other members of the team as they walk passed towards the lockers.

"We've got to debrief, then I can take you out," Sam tells him, following after the others.

"I'll be here!" the brunette calls out softly as he rests against the desk again.

"You better treat him right."

Steve turns around to a see very serious Jules glaring up at him.

"I might not look like much, but I can take an ear from over a hundred yards away," she tells him, lips turned down in firm expression.

Steve schools his own expression to match the woman in front of him; shoulders straightening in military fashion as he tells her, "I will always take care of Sam, you have my word. His needs supersede my own." 

"Good," Jules nods once, then marches off after the others.

\- - -

Sam takes Steve to a deli where they take their sandwiches to go. They find a nice place to sit outside, the wind barely noticeable and the sun warm on their faces while they eat.

"How far away is Niagara Falls from here?" Steve asks in between bites.

"Just under two hours," his boyfriend answers. "You'd be surprised how many tourists think that all roads in Canada lead there."

"What? You don't have a colored brick road to help us poor, lost tourists out?" Steve jokes.

"That's playin in the theatres, if you want to see it," Sam jokes back.

His boyfriend turns to him, "You guys have a theatre that plays old movies?"

"No, I mean a play, with real people," the blonde clarifies.

Steve considers it for a minute, then shrugs, "I'm good to go if you are. Do you want to go?"

"I was kidding," Sam rolls his eyes.

"I'm not," his boyfriend responds seriously. "What do you say? Point me in the right direction and I'll get us tickets."

"Are you seriously suggesting two grown men go together to watch the "Wizard of Oz"?" the blonde asks incredulously.

Steve takes his boyfriend's hand as he scoots closer. "I don't care what we do, Sam. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

Sam looks to their hands, then back up into Steve's eyes. He smiles, "I guess we're going to see the play. Assuming you can get tickets last minute."

"I'll buy them off someone else if they're sold out," his boyfriend says confidently.

\- - -

"Somewhere!" Steve sings out, then softens his voice, "Over the rainbow."

"I will never get that out of my head now," Sam grumbles, huddling closer to his boyfriend as another couple approaches to pass from the opposite side. The man makes a face at the pair while the woman lowers her eyes as if ashamed to look at them. Sam pulls his hand out of Steve's after the other couple passes.

"Something wrong?" Steve asks, his hand icing without the additional warmth. He glances over his shoulder in time to see the guy who passed them scowl in their direction. Shoulders straightening, Steve takes his boyfriend's hand back. When Sam tries to pull it back out, he tightens his hold.

Ducking his head closer to the blonde, Steve reminds him, "Not ashamed. Never ashamed as long as I have you."

Sam pulls back towards the taller man, his head leaning against the other's shoulder as they pause at a crosswalk.

"Sorry," he grumbles, ashamed of himself.

"People are going to think whatever they want," Steve says with an uncaring air. "I can try to convince them, but I can't stop them from ultimately deciding for themselves what they think is right and wrong." He turns to Sam, lifting his boyfriend's chin slightly as he smiles at him, "But no matter what, we can't let their opinions affect what we know in our hearts."

Steve leans down to give Sam a tender kiss; his hand sliding along his lover's jaw to rest at the base of his neck as he pulls away.

"I love you, Sam," he says softly. "No matter what, I always will."

"I love you too, Steve," Sam replies, eyes shining in the streetlights. "Take me home."

 

\--- -(Day 3)- ---

Steve makes Sam breakfast the next morning while the blonde showers. 

"I have to leave tomorrow so I can make it to training," Steve confesses while they're eating. 

Sam nods his head in understanding, forking the last bits of food to finish faster. After chewing, he asks, "Is it going to be tough? The training?"

"Won't know till I get there, but I doubt it will be as hard as SEAL training," the brunette muses. "I'm going to be in the Navy Reserve. That way I can keep my connections with the military while remaining in Five-O."

"Maybe Sarge will let you run drills with us some time," Sam says. "If you think you'll be up to it, of course."

"What's with you and all the challenges?" Steve teases. 

His boyfriend grins, "I've got to keep you on your toes. Can't let you lose your Super SEAL title."

"What about your super soldier title?" the brunette asks. "How many times did you fall of that surf board again?"

"I thought trying was half the battle," the blonde reminds him.

"It is," Steve nods. "Next time we'll be at war."

\- - -

"He's leaving?" Spike loudly repeats the news as he gapes at his friend. "Why? Doesn't he like it here? Is it because we arrested him?"

"Steve has reservist training to get to," Sam explains. "His flight isn't until tomorrow, so if any of you forgot to threaten him, make sure you do that."

"Maybe we could convince the Boss to allow McGarrett to run drills with us," Ed wonders aloud.

"I was thinking the same thing," Sam smiles. "But it's too late to start convincing him."

"Convincing who, what?" Greg asks, stepping into the room. 

"Just wondering if Sam's boyfriend could handle running with us, Boss," Ed answers. "Just a thought."

"I'll consider it for next visit," their leader nods his head. "In the mean time, we've got a bomb threat on the other side of the city to check out. Let's go."

 

The threat turns out to be a false alarm and Greg has Sam call Steve to join them on a lunch break to give the man a proper send-off. The group takes up half of the restaurant they walk into. They've dressed down in their uniforms, but it still draws the attention of the few other patrons in the building.

"To Steve," Greg lifts his glass of soda. "For surviving his first visit to our fair country and his meeting with us."

"Here! Here!" Spike cheers, lifting his cup.

"Thank you, Greg," Steve smiles at the man. "And thanks to all of you," he lifts his glass to the group, "for taking care of Sam for me when I can't."

"Just make sure you keep yourself safe out there," Greg adds seriously. "The world's a dangerous place. I don't want to hear about you taking unnecessary risks."

"Father Parker in the house everybody," Ed jokes, hiding his smile behind his drink.

"You can never be too careful," their leader defends his words.

"Maybe we should all put in for some time off for team building," Wordy suggests. "We could have it in Hawaii and crash at Steve's."

"I don't think Steve has that kind of room," Sam says, trying to nip the problem in the bud. 

"The pictures you showed us make it look big enough," Jules remarks. "It's more than a house, it's an estate."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves now," Greg waves his hands to stop the others. "As Steve is currently in our neck of the woods, we're the ones who should be showing him the red carpet, not expecting him to take care of us."

"Listen to the Sarge," Sam says, pointing to their leader.

"Of course," their leader adds quietly, looking down. "If we should happen to convince the higher ups of such a building exercise being beneficial to the team."

Steve can't help but laugh as his boyfriend groans into his hands at the betrayal of his team.

"It would be my honor to have you all at my house," he tells them. "Just, please, give me a few days notice so I can gather supplies."

"You mean clean up," Jules smirks.

"Without Sam there, it's probably like a bachelor pad," Spike reasons.

"I'm sorry," the blonde remarks angrily as he lifts his head to look at his team, "I thought this was a farewell meal, not a way to angle yourselves into my boyfriend's place."

"You got to go to paradise already, Sam," Wordy says.

"Only fair we get to go too," Ed shrugs.

"What about your families?" Sam points out. "Don't you think they'll be against some of you running off to play in the sand and waves?"

"They'll understand," Greg shrugs it off.

Sam groans again and the topic is dropped as the team hurry to finish so they can get back to work.

\- - -

That night, Steve cooks for Sam again and the blonde is smiling before he's fully through the door.

"My place is going to feel empty without you in it," Sam says sadly as he closes the door behind him. Steve walks over to his boyfriend to help him with his coat, then leads him by the hand to the table where he sits him down before stepping away to get at something hidden under a towel.

Steve pulls a chair in front of Sam to sit in and holds a black box out to his boyfriend with both hands.

Sam stiffens in his chair as he looks warily at the box.

"It's not a ring," the brunette assures the other man as he puts the box into his hands. "Open it."

With a quick glance to his boyfriend, Sam slowly opens the box. Sam's brow furrows as he drops the top onto the table so he can pull out the dog tag from inside.

"I know we still haven't talked about marriage," Steve says as he watches his boyfriend pick up the tag to run his thumb over the engravings. "but I wanted to give you something that showed my commitment." He reaches into his shirt and pulls out his matching dog tag, having put it on right before starting dinner. "They're the exact same, and both of our names are on it." Hesitantly, he asks, "What do you think, Sam?"

Sam can't stop reading the 'Braddock-McGarrett' on the tags as he runs his thumb over the letters in case they should wipe away. He lifts his eyes as the tags begin to blur.

"They have my name first," he observes, throat tight.

"To signify that your needs come before my own," Steve explains. "Mine comes after because I will always have your back."

"It's wrong," Sam shakes his head. To his boyfriend's startled frown, he adds, "It should be your name first, not mine."

"McGarrett-Braddock?" Steve grins, worry draining out of his too-tight chest. "I don't think it has as nice a ring to it."

Sam pulls the chain over his head and looks down to watch the dog tag settle on his chest. Looking back up to his boyfriend, he tell him, "I love you so much, Steve. This is...This is the best present in the world, thank you."

"I'll be in the dog house on your next birthday," the brunette jokes. 

"You'll be in it even sooner if you don't start kissing me," the blonde returns.

Steve happily complies.

 

\--- -(Day 4)- ---

At the airport, Sam holds Steve in a tight hug outside the security area.

"How in the world could you stand this?" he asks, holding tighter instead of letting go. "It hurts to think about letting you walk away from me."

Steve hugs his boyfriend back tightly, then forces their bodies apart.

"We'll always be connected," he says, lifting their tags in one hand so they rest side-by-side. "I'll video chat you as soon as I land."

"Probably best to call first," Sam remarks. "Who knows when you'll get in."

"I'll text, then call, then video chat, then email you," Steve smiles.

"There better be at least four heart emojis," his boyfriend jokes.

"Don't insult me, I have to use a half dozen for you," the brunette counters.

The airport speakers mumble unintelligently and the couple are reminded of their impending separation.

"I'll make sure to call you when I plan to visit again for sure," Sam promises, his hands steadfast in their desire to hold onto the other man.

"I'll be conveniently sick for all those days," Steve promises back.

Sam surges forwards to kiss Steve, uncaring of the gasp from someone passing by as he keeps his eyes closed for the brief contact. He pulls away, heart aching as he lets his boyfriend go. "You better be off."

Steve plants a kiss onto his boyfriend's forehead. Stepping away, he turns back to wave.

"I'll see you around, Braddock!" Steve calls with a bright smile.

"Not if I see you first, McGarrett!" Sam calls back.

 

Sam watches Steve gets through security and continue on his way towards the terminal. When he can't even see his boyfriend's reflection, he waits another few minutes before turning on his heels and walking away.

 

\--- - --- - --- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
